


Attention from the gods

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Clueless Taskmaster, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Taskmaster doesn’t understand what he did to get their attention, but the two Asgardian gods aren’t leaving him alone for a moment.





	Attention from the gods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Taskmaster doesn’t understand what he did to get their attention, but the two Asgardian gods aren’t leaving him alone for a moment.

They think he’s their “underling”, which of course he isn’t, and thus they think it’s their right to always stick with him.

 

It’s not that he really minds it – who is he kidding, he loves the attention – but, y’know, he wouldn’t mind some privacy too. Also he’d rather have them look at him like an equal than in that way, like he’s somewhat inferior to them.

They may be gods but he’s sure he can beat them in combat, if only for their magical powers. Maybe if he starts looking around, he might find something to counter that…

 

-Taskmaster, I require your help for this… -.

\- Taskmaster, there’s something you need to do… -.

Who do they think he is, their manservant?

 

He usually does what they ask him to do, however, because at least they have the decency to give him interesting missions, and he always likes challenges and learning new things – you have no idea how boring it gets with a power like his. It’s like there’s nothing more for him to do in this world.

 

 

Lately, however, their “tasks” – if they could even be called like that – have started to get more… frivolous.

It’s almost as they want to hang out with him, going at the club, or taking a walk through the academy. Hell, Loki even suggested that they spar together at the arena, and it’s Loki we’re talking about.

 

Now Amora’s starting to ask for advice, yes, she’s asking _him_ for advice, but it’s usually about stuff he doesn’t really know much about, mostly ‘cause he never cared enough about it.

\- Do you think this dress suits me? -, or, - Which colour do you think brings out the green of my eyes more? -.

What the hell does he know about this kind of stuff? He doesn’t care about fashion.

Besides, it’s obvious that she looks good on everything. He can’t deny that she’s very pretty, nobody can.

 

Turns out he doesn’t really mind spending time with them outside of their evil antics.

He’s interested in them, he can’t deny it, but this still confuses him.

What do they exactly want from him?

 

He should just ask them for explanations. It’s that easy.

Yeah, it should be easy, but every time he decides to do it, he never can bring himself to talk, because if they’re up to something he doesn’t have time to discuss this, but even during those rare peaceful moments he can’t bring himself to talk.

 

He used not to like this kind of moments, but with time he’s starting to kinda… cherish them.

He doesn’t want to ruin them by opening his mouth.

 

 

Enough is enough though, and he feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t ask.

\- What’s up with you two? -, he finally says.

They’re at the Maverick dorm – because of course they’d have rooms there – and they’re doing nothing beside chilling.

They’re all sitting on the bed. Enchantress is painting her nails – of a bright red colour – resting on Taskmaster’s side, while Loki’s resting against the other side, reading a book.

It's a very calm atmosphere, at least until Taskmaster spoke.

 

Both the deities raise their heads from what they’re doing to look at him.

\- What do you mean? -, Loki says then, breaking the silence.

\- Exactly what I said -, Taskmaster replies, - You’re both acting weird -.

Enchantress moves and their faces are so close now; she smirks then, amused.

\- Oh? How so? -, she asks.      

As if she doesn’t know, but Taskmaster’s too busy throwing a glance at her lips – so inviting – to tell her.

 

He remembers all the times they’ve brushed their arms against his, how close they would get sometimes when talking to him, how ultimately it seems like they’re treating him generally better, not like just an underling anymore.

 

\- Wait, are you guys… flirting with me? -.

\- Wasn’t it obvious? -, Loki asks, and he’s close too, so close that it sends a shiver over Taskmaster’s spine.

In retrospect yes, it was, and a lot too, but how was he supposed to know that they were doing that?

It happened so out of the blue that he would’ve never guessed that they were actually flirting with him.

\- We tried follow the midgardian protocol -, Enchantress says then, encircling Taskmaster’s neck with her arms. By this point she’s pretty much on his lap.

\- Did it work? -, she asks then, and Taskmaster swallows.

 

Well… at this point he can’t really deny it, can’t he?

\- Maybe -, he says, careful to avert her gaze, but both she and Loki can read him like a book.

Enchantress leans in with such force that Taskmaster wasn’t expecting, pressing her lips against his.

 

Holy shit. Is this really happening?

 

She pulls away too soon for him – who’s still registering the whole fact – but he can’t say anything that he feels a hand on his chin, gently turning his head.

He soon feels another pair of lips against him. This must be Loki.

He feels weirdly similar to Enchantress but he seems almost… cautious, as if he’s afraid he will reject him which, by the way, ain’t happening.

 

When Loki pulls away as well, Taskmaster is left breathless, moving his gaze from one god to another.

He can’t help but to wonder what he’s getting into, but he also can’t help but to feel some sort of excitement inside him.

He smirks and he says:

\- Yeah… this might just work -.

 

He’s always loved challenges, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Since they've started to interact in the game I've kinda shipped them. In my head it would be more of a fling than an actual serious relationship, but it's fun.


End file.
